Free Hugs
by gleenklaine
Summary: SMUT! Kurt gives free hugs and Blaine gets really jealous!


**Free Hugs**

_Kurt gives free hugs and Blaine gets really jealous. **SMUT**!_

* * *

><p>"Ok, I'm gonna go now!", Kurt picked his bag and a big paper sign, which said "FREE HUGS", up and turned towards the door.<p>

"Do you really have to do this?", Blaine asked. His tone told, that the thought of Kurt leaving the apartment for some hours to hug strangers on the street instead of staying with him and doing something fun together didn't please him.

Kurt had gotten the idea of giving free hugs about a week ago when he had watched some videos. He just wanted to try this out by himself and maybe make someones day a little bit nicer.

Since he had moved to New York, he had noticed that most of the people he would see on the streets wouldn't look that happy. Most of them were usually staring at the ground and doing there own thing.

"Yeah, I have to do it", he answered.

Blaine groaned, " Ok do whatever you want, while I'll be here, waiting for you to come back..".

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes. He leaned down and gave Blaine a soft kiss on the lips.

"See you later", he whispered.

Blaine's eyes wandered a last time over Kurt's butt, as he turned around and walked out of the door. He was wearing a new pair of skinny jeans today and giiirl, they were loved them. But that Kurt had to wear them today made the whole "Free Hug Thing" only worse.

"Free Hugs! Does anybody want a free hug?!", Kurt was standing at an intersection in the middle of Manhattan.

Most people just raised there head for a moment and walked past. The first person he hugged was a girl, who was about 17 years old. She approached him with a big smile and told him what an amazing idea this was. They hugged and they talked for some minutes, but then she had to leave.

This hug was like an icebreaker. More people came to him. Some were children, some were old and even some of these well dressed and stressed business men stopped for a hug.

He really enjoyed doing this so far.

Blaine was sitting in the apartment. Originally he wanted to do some research for NYADA, but all he could think about was Kurt's ass. It just looked so good... To be honest, Blaine felt really horny.

His cock was half hard since Kurt had left the apartment.

He imagined Kurt. Hugging unfamiliar persons and having fun with them. They could see him in his skinny jeans.

Blaine was jealous. And when Blaine was jealous, the only way to get past it, was to get what he wants.

He put on a black hoodie and left the apartment.

When he saw Kurt standing on the sidewalk hugging another guy and looking gorgeous in those jeans he just couldn't help himself. His erection was aching by this point.

He walked towards Kurt very fast. Kurt hadn't noticed him so far. Blaine stood in front of Kurt for a very short moment.

"Wh..", Kurt hadn't time to react.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass and lifted him up. It felt so good to feel the flesh under his hands.

"Omg", Kurt protested only vocally, because he had already closed his legs around Blaine's waist and hugged Blaine tightly.

Blaine walked into a silent side alley. No one was there.

He pushed Kurt's back agains the stone wall of a building.

"Kurt! I need you so much!", he moaned into Kurt's ear.

"I can tell..", Kurt teased him.

They both had started grinding their hips together.

Blaine groaned. It felt so good, to finally have some friction.

He shoved his hands into Kurt's jean's back pockets and started to massage his ass.

"You know what you do to me, when you are wearing these, right?"

Kurt responded by lifting Blaine's chin with his left and hand and kissing him on the mouth.

The kiss was sloppy. Kurt dominated and pushed his tongue into Blaine's mouth, tracing his teeth and playing with his tongue.

Blaine gasped and leaned his forehead agains Kurt's to breathe.

Kurt's hand roamed over his back and finally stopped on his neck, where he started to loosen up Blaine's hair gel.

Blaine's thrusts were getting faster and harder now. Kurt's back was pushed again and again against the rough stone wall, but none of them seemed to care. The were kissing again, with their mouths wide open. Their tongues already met outside their mouths.

Blaine started to suck Kurt's bottom lip between his teeth and pulled lightly. Kurt moaned in surprise and tightened his legs around Blaine even more. Their erections rubbed against each others, only separated by some layers of clothes.

"Omg, I love you!", Kurt cried out.

"I love you too!", Blaine answered and slowly slid his hand under Kurt's shirt.

He loved the feeling of Kurt's skin, it was so soft. He moved his hand upwards until his thumb brushed against Kurt's nipple.

"Do something please! Blaine!", Kurt had tears in his eyes.

Blaine started moving his thumb. He started rubbing slowly in circles, so he could feel it getting hard under his hands.

Kurt kissed his way from Blaine's mouth to his sensitive spot next to his ear. He liked slowly over Blaine's skin.

Blaine removed one hand from Kurt's butt to his zipper and unzipped his pants, before he did the same with Kurt's pants.

"This is so much better", Kurt panted with closed eyes.

Blaine hissed when their hard cocks touched again.

He thrusted as hard as he could but it wasn't enough.

Blaine took one of Kurt's hands and moved it towards his crotch. Kurt immediately knew what Blaine wanted and slid his hands underneath Blaine's boxer briefs.

He stroked his dick a few times and traced the slit at the top with his thumb.

Blaine pressed his lips on Kurt's neck and slowly slid his other hand down the inside of the back of Kurt's underwear. He kneaded his butt for some moments. In the same rhythm Kurt pumped his dick.

Kurt loved the sensation of Blaine's warm hand on his cold skin and arched his back.

Blaine's hand slowly moved lower, until his index finger brushed over Kurt's hole.

"Mmm", Kurt moaned, stopping the work on Blaine's dick for a moment, just to enjoy the feeling of a firework in his lower stomach, "keep on doing that, please never stop!"

Blaine kept on massagine Kurt's hole. He could feel it clench beneath his finger.

Kurt used his other hand to pull his own dick out of his pants. He moved both of their dicks against each other.

The feeling when their dicks finally met was incredible.

Blaine was overwhelmed, he saw white stars flashing in front of his eyes and came all over Kurt's hand and dick.

Kurt gave his dick some extra long and strong strokes and Blaine reacted by pushing the tip of his finger into Kurt. Kurt came immediately and Blaine felt like getting hard again by the feeling of Kurt's tight muscles clenching around his finger.

"Wow", Kurt breathed out.

Blaine grinned and put his hands on Kurt's hip to help him stand on the ground again.

"That was hot! I felt like doing this since you left this morning.."

"Well then my plan worked", Kurt grinned knowingly.

"What plan?", Blaine sounded confused.

"Do you think I wear these jeans for fun today? It's hard to put them on and also it's really hot today..", he winked at Blaine. Blaine laughed.

"It really is hot today!", Blaine agreed.

They cleaned up most of the mess with some tissues and walked back home, hand in hand, to take a shower. Together...

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Tell me what you think (it means so much to me)!

Have a great day!


End file.
